Not What You Expected
by The Logical Fallacy
Summary: Merida and Rapunzel have been together for a while and want to try something new. It may surprise you. Meripunzel, Rated M for Lemon. Contains Bondage.


**Looking through, there is an oddly small amount of Meripunzel lemons on this sight. Here is how I rectify it. Well, that and my "The Pollinic Girls Attack!" fanfic. Anyway, I just had this thought in my head and I could not let it go to waste. Just so you know, I'm not a BDSM person, so I might not representing the community in question accurately. My apologies if that is the case. Thank you.  
**

**!WARNING! LESBIAN-LEMON COMMENCING! ONLY READ THIS IF YOU ARE 18 OR OLDER... AND NOT HOMOPHOBIC... AND IS FINE WITH BONDAGE. IF YOU ARE "ANYTHING BUT", THEN GO AWAY.**

**CONTAINS SMUT. REALLY SMUTTY-SMUT TOO.**

* * *

**Not What You Expected**

She was in a room. A dungeon if anything. The only sounds made was leather tightening and her own muffled voice. She wore a black corset, tightened over her stomach, and a matching pair of boots that came up to her knees and black leather braces around both of her wrists. Cables from both the floor and the ceiling where hooked through metal rings attached to the corset, boots and cuffs, suspending her in midair. Her legs where pulled upward from the ground and her arms pulled parallel apart, leaving her helpless. She was breathing calmly through her nose, the ball-gag in her mouth keeping her from speaking.

She turned her head, hearing the door open, she turned her head lightly but not enough to actually see who it was. She blushed profoundly, not wanting anyone to see her in such a vulnerable,_ lewd_ state. The other woman that walked into the room wore a lavender leather-corset, with matching boots, gloves, panties, bra and a garter-belt. She held a small riding-crop in her hand, caressing it with her thumb, as she observed the woman tied up before her. She smirked as she eyed the dildos inside her partner. One fairly normal clear toy was penetrating the girl's vagina, while a black one over half a foot long was in her ass. The dominant one lightly brushed her fingers across the girl's butt, the caressing making the submissive one tense-up in surprise, when the dominant one suddenly grabbed the dildo in her ass and slowly pushed it further inside her. The submissive one moaned loudly, her body lightly rocking with the cables and her breathing becoming harder.

The dominant one walked up to her love slave, brushing the wild hair out of her lover's face, revealing two yearning, puppy-dog eyes looking up at her in wanting.

"You kept both of them in while I was gone. I'm so proud of you." The other tried to answer, but couldn't through her ball-gag. "Did I say you could talk?" She took her crop and brushed the handled against the submissive's cheek. She nodded her head '_no_' against her lover's tool, giving her a pleading look.

"Now I'll have to punish you..." the dominant one lightly pecking her nose, "...Merida."

* * *

_In public, Merida DunBroch was the one who "wore the pants" in their relationship, and that's not just because she's the one who wears jeans more while Rapunzel sticks with skirts. Rapunzel may have been the one to have made the first move, having kissed Merida after they nearly died riding Merida's horse Angus, but Merida was usually the one that was more aggressive. Merida felt the same way with her, but was too stubborn to try, afraid that Rapunzel was straight on account of have an ex-boyfriend. Merida nearly cried when they first kissed, but this verified their mutual feelings and they have been a couple ever since. _

_Rapunzel's parents - the Coronas - were supportive of her daughter's choices and allowed Merida into their lives with open arms, though her godmother Gothel was not nearly as accepting. Merida's father and brothers were fine with this, if not stunned by the fact that Merida was into other girls. The triplets in question even took a liking to Rapunzel for her optimism and fun-loving demeanor, and even developed a crush on her. Her mother Elinor on the other-hand needed time. She was hoping that Merida would settle-down with a nice young man and provide her with grandchildren, but after spending some quality time with Rapunzel herself, Elinor warmed up to her and even has developed a close friendship with her parents._

* * *

Rapunzel lightly moved Merida's wild-red hair out of the way, revealing her toned shoulders above the back of the corset. She licked her lips, thirsty for the small drops of sweat forming on her back, and with a flick of the wrist, whipped the red-head's back with the crop she had with her. While it did not break her skin or draw any blood like a horse-whip would, it did hit the woman hard enough to leave a small red mark on her skin.

She whipped her again and again, Merida making a cry muffled by the ball-gag, as Rapunzel counted to ten.

* * *

_Their first night together was certainly an event. Both were virgins and their intimate-relations did not extend past kissing and the occasional ass-grabbing (earning a squeak of surprise from Rapunzel whenever the later happens). _

_Their first time was at Merida's house. Merida's parents Elinor and Fergus had left to a party hosted by a business partner and the triplets were having a sleepover at a one of their friend's house, leaving the two of them alone together. It was slow and meticulous and... kind of sloppy, just as first-times usually operate. This did not make their night of passion any-less magical, both of them together under a blanket and their various articles of clothing strewn about the room in different, if not unorthodox, places. Rapunzel still could not find her panties from that night (that is if she tried at all, leaving it as a gift for Merida to find). _

_After that magical night, they had a hard time keeping their hands off of each other. They experimented with different positions, different tools of the trade (not many ask what one does with what you get wherever when you have money to burn) and have even tried different kinds of sex-play, from "maid and master" role-playing to sex in a public area. It was not until Rapunzel nervously recommended a particular fantasy of her's did they finally find their iconic kink. __No one would ever guess that Rapunzel would have been a maniac in her sex life._

* * *

Rapunzel kissed Merida's cheek again and again, slowly and intimately, Merida feeling her lover's breath, as Rapunzel played with Merida's bare-breasts. Merida moaned loudly as she felt the gloved-fingers tweak and pull at her nipples, becoming more and more wet to where she felt like the dildo inside her was going to slip out, which would lead to only more punishment.

One of the many things Rapunzel loved about her girlfriend where her D-cup boobs. They where large enough to hold in the palm of her hands and malleable enough to take the punishment Rapunzel gives them when they made love. Rapunzel always had a hard-time being around Merida whenever she worked out in her family's gym, sweat glistening off of Merida's toned body, always noticing how Merida's breasts jiggle in her sports bra. In turn, Merida's breasts where incredibly sensitive, and even when Merida herself touched them it made her feel like cumming then and there.

Merida was moaning louder and louder, her eyes going into the back of her head, when she received an ice-pick to her senses. And then another. Rapunzel applied two clothes-pins to Merida's soft-flesh, one for each nipple.

"Keep that up and I'll have to punish you some more. Do you understand?" She reached around Merida's head an unclipped the strap, removing the ball-gag from Merida's mouth, a trail of spit being left from her tongue on the ball-gag.

"Y-yes," said Merida.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, m-mistress."

Rapunzel cranked a mechanism against the wall, pulling some of the cables upward and bringing Merida in an upright position, her feet just barely touching the ground. She removed the clothes-pins and dildos from her lover, earning a whine of protest from the red-head, which earned her a slap on the bottom from Rapunzel.

"Bad girl." Rapunzel removed her bra, revealing her petite, size-b tits. She placed her exposed chest against her lover's, rubbing their breasts against each-others as Rapunzel licked her lover's neck. "You love it when I touch you like this, do you?"

"Yes mistress!"

"You love my breasts, don't you?"

"I do mistress!" Merida cocked her head back, her pussy dripping more and more. "Please mistress, I need you."

"You have me already you little slut. You want to to cum, don't you?

While Rapunzel always felt a little jealous other her girlfriend's double-D's, Merida thought her plump little peaches were cute, being one of Merida's favorite things to grope whenever she had the chance.

"Very good." Rapunzel then cupped both of her cheeks with her hands and brought her in for a kiss. It was messy and passionate, drops of spit crawling down their chins as their tongues invading one another. The cables and straps made mild rocking sounds as Rapunzel separated their kiss, leaving Merida incredibly disheveled. "You seem to like using your tongue."

"Yes mistress."

"Well then..." as Rapunzel stood back up as she slid her panties down, swinging her hips seductively, showing her clean-shaved vagina to Merida only a foot away, "...lets put your tongue to better use."

She undid the various straps connected to Merida's corset, cuffs and boots. "Get on all fours."

Merida, blood rushing to her head and her privates, as she got on her hands and knees. She placed a hand on Merida's head, weaving her fingers through the curly mane, turning her head upward. "Eat me."

Merida did not have to be told twice as Rapunzel pulled her head in-between her legs. She gave her lover's slit a wide-tongued lick, having craved the taste of it as if it was an oasis in the desert. She sucked on her stiff pearl like it was a baby bottle filled with human kindness, and was just as sweet.

"Oh Fuck!" Rapunzel pushed her lover closer into her, the red head lapping up the juices that flowed out of her as it came. Rapunzel massaged her scalp through her hair with both hands, pushing her breasts together through her forearms. Merida calmly brought her hands up, one cupping the back of her right leg while the other caressed her ass affectionately, Rapunzel too overcome with euphoria to keep up her domineering persona.

* * *

_Sweet Rapunzel - the sugar to Merida's spice, the flower of the yard, the little ball of sunshine in this deep, dark, cruel little world that we all live in - had a deep, dark side behind closed doors. This was especially a shock to Merida, as not only was she not expecting Rapunzel as the 'Sadistic Dominatrix' type, but she did not expect being so turned on as much at the thought of it. She loved Rapunzel's modesty, but the idea of modest Rapunzel in skin-tight leather, giving her orders like a queen in her castle, just turned her on so much._

_Merida was dressed in a pine-green bathrobe, looking at herself in the mirror. Beneath the robe she wore nothing, the only thing on her being a collar around her neck with a small dog-tag shaped like a little flower labeled 'property of Rapunzel Corona'. She felt a moment of pride in this. Not only was it a gift from her girlfriend, but it showed that she belonged to no-one but the girl she loved. She heard a knock at the door._

_"Come in."_

_The door opened, revealing a rather flushed looking Rapunzel, wearing a set of stockings, bra and panties connected to a surprisingly intricate series of laces that connected all of the clothes together, all in pure-white. All of her clothes were partially transparent, doing little to hide her nipples, groin or any other part of her body.  
_

_Rapunzel became even more nervous as she saw Merida, her back turned to her, her robes just below her waist, showing off the back of her naked body to her._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Rapunzel. "I mean, I don't want you to be uncomfortable by any of this."_

_"Of course I do. I want to make you happy. We haven't tried any of this and I would be lying if I wasn't curious, and besides" said Merida with a smirk, "I've been a bad girl."_

_Rapunzel snickered in that butterfly giggle of her's._

_"Well then I think you need to be punished," as they closed in for a kiss. It was soft, slow and easy, as if it was a kiss goodbye, the Merida and Rapunzel of the present leaving for the moment and allowing a new Merida and Rapunzel to step in._

_"The safety word is 'Maximus'."_

_"I love you," Merida answered instead as Rapunzel clipped a leash onto her collar like a bowtie, and then suddenly yanked the red-head downward, Merida calling out in surprise. Merida got on all fours and look upward. Rapunzel put on a face of dominance, a strange and unnerving face that no one would (or should perhaps) ever see. She is the master now.  
_

_"I think we have a bitch that needs to be reminded of who the master is." She yanked at the collar, telling Merida that its time to be walked._

_God, she loved it when she talked dirty to her._

* * *

Pretty soon, Merida was on-top of Rapunzel, sprawled on the floor._  
_

"I did not tell you that you could be on top."

"I'm sorry mistress. I got too excited," said Merida, feeling an ounce of control after being denied it for so long. She climbed off of Rapunzel.

"Then you will just have to make it up to me."

"What do you want me to do mistress?"

Rapunzel presented her self seductively. "I want you to fuck me."

Merida did not need told told twice as she climbed back on top of Rapunzel, grabbing both of her tits and began sucking on the right one aggressively. As Rapunzel bucked at the sensation, Merida pulled of of her, her lips making a lop '_pop_' as she climbing upward until their flowers were in sync. They touched, Merida's orange pubic hair brushing against Rapunzel's soft skin as their wet pussy's met, Merida rubbing against her in a rapid frequency that was almost too much for Rapunzel to handle. Their juices mixed into one another, their clits touching and building electricity inside them like opposing, unstoppable forces clashing against each other in a battle for supremacy. Rapunzel and Merida moaned and panted and gasped in-tune, the lovers both moving their hips against each other. The floor was covered in love juices, doing nothing to halt the friction of their passion.

"M-Mistress! Mistress I can't... I can't hold on any more!"

"Me neither! I want you to make me cum! Make me cum hard!"

"I love you! I love you mistress!"

"I love you too!"

Their cries of ecstasy could be heard throughout the manor.

* * *

They could not remember what happened after that. There were sudden and colorful lights, fireworks exploding inside their bodies.

The next thing they knew they somehow made it back to Rapunzel's room in her king-sized bed, her pink silk-sheets ruffled and bundled, the blanket pooled on the floor next to the bed.

The girls were stripped of all of their leather and wrappings, their nude bodies still sticky and covered in each-others love-juices, but they did not care. Their arms where wrapped around each other, Rapunzel laying on Merida's breasts like a pillow. Merida was still partially awake, fiddling with her love's brown, pixie hair.

_That was one of the most intense experiences I ever had in my life_, thought Merida.

"G'nigh..." muttered Rapunzel as she feel asleep.

"Goodnight mistress," as she fell into slumber. She thought of that 'in-charge' Rapunzel that she faced earlier that night.

_We HAVE to try that again._

* * *

**Comment, subscribe, do whatever it is you do. I'll even take recommendations.**


End file.
